Sonny With a Chance of Romance
by HopelesslyLostInRomance
Summary: Sequel to A night to remember. You need to read that to get this... well sorta... Anyways it's just mainly fluff leading up to and after their wedding. CHANNY FLUFF!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok. It's official. I'm a total and complete idiot. I already knew that but now it's even MORE official. I swear to God. Ok peoples I'm sorry about the last chapter. The thing I posted was the crappy half done thingie SOWY! Ok so here's the sitch (lol);**

**I uploaded the version ya'll saw to my USB thumb drive. Then we went to the library and I typed out the story on one of the computers there and saved it to the USB. **_**Then**_** I uploaded the USB's finished copy ot this comp, then I uploaded the other version to ff by accident! SO now HERE is the official first chapter. =P SORRY!!!!!!!!! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Clears throat- ahem. IMaryTerlisnerofAguanga(pronouncedAwonga)CaliforniaherebydisclaimSonnyWithAChanceandeverythingelseIuseexceptfortheplotwhichismine.**

**Confused? Yeah that was the idea.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue **

**Sonny POV**

I was SOOOO excited! Chad had a special dinner planned for me tonight! I couldn't wait! He wouldn't tell me anything! It was about 7 o'clock and he was going to be here in a half an hour. I was already ready because I was so jittery! He said it was really special what he had planned. So special, in fact, that I had to wear a fancy dress!

**Chad POV**

I was so excited and nervous at the same time! I was going to propose tonight I was half afraid she would refuse! It was about 7:15pm… almost time to pick her up! I got in the car, and drove to her house. When I got to her house, I honked the horn and waited. A minute later, she came out of the house in a blue dress that did wonders for her figure. I knew I was staring but I couldn't stop. When she got in the car she giggled.

"Cat got your tongue Chad?" she asked in a laughing voice.

"You look beautiful Sonny." I said ignoring her comment on my speechlessness.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She said before kissing me quickly on the lips and saying;

"Well, drive." I chuckled and did just that.

**Sonny POV**

When we finally got to Chad's Mystery place, I was astonished! It was amazing! We were at a fancy restaurant. I'd always wanted to go to one of these things! I think I told Chad this once.

When we got inside the waitress immediately brought us to a balcony where there was only one candle lit table. The whole balcony was decorated with my favorite flowers, Carnations, and streamers of all my favorite colors. It looked like a wedding reception!

"Chad it's beautiful. I love it! But what's the occasion? I didn't forget our anniversary did I?" I asked suddenly nervous. Oh my God I was the worst Girlfriend ever. I FLIPPIN FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY!!!

"No, no, no, no. You didn't forget." I knew the relief was visible on my face but I didn't care. Chad chuckled and kissed my temple.

"I Love you." Chad said affectionately.

"Love you to, now when are we going to eat? I'm starved!!" I replied. Chad laughed again.

After appetizers, soup, salad, and the main course, came desert. It was Apple Crumble. Chad had the whole meal already ordered. I took a bite of my apple crumble and felt something hard in my mouth. I carefully—hopefully not too messily— took it out of my mouth wiped it off with the napkin, and examined it. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting. I saw a beautiful diamond ring, with a gold band. It was beautiful! I stared in wonder across the table only to discover that Chad wasn't there instead he was on one knee in front of me. I gasped.

"Sonny Munroe? Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he asked slowly.

"Oh my God! YES! Yes, yes, YES! A million times yes!" I exclaimed. He got up and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you to." I replied softly before kissing him again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok now I know that was EXTREAMLY Cliché but you gotta admit it was cute right? Right? Right? LOL! =D Anyways I'm gonna post the next chapter ASAP. But I swear to God if I get no reviews I WILL NOT POST! So if you want to not hear the rest of my brilliant (if I do say so myself…. And I do. =P) idea then go ahead and don't review. But if you want to hear the rest of the story I suggest you DO review! =P I've been getting brilliant ideas lately in the shower (Em you were right it does trigger some sort of thingie in your brain when your wet…) for one-shots. So I'll be working on this story and my one-shots. Right now I'm workin on a one-shot titled 'my Life Would Suck Without You' song fic so go check that out, it'll be up in a bit. =D**

**Ideas? **

**Please let me know of your ideas for this story. I've got a pretty good idea of where I'm taking it but if you've got an idea for me, then if I like it I just might do it, or revise it a little bit. =P **

**I promise to update ASAP. I can't promise to upload like every day or something but I can promise to upload hopefully every week basically I'll upload em as soon as I've typed em. **

**Peace, Love, and Sterling Knight,**

**Mary XOXOX**


	2. Uhoh I just thought of something

**A/N: -Ducks heavy metal objects being thrown at head- SORRY!!!!!!!!!! Ok so I had NO idea what to put for this chapter so it's kinda short…. Ok so don't kill me –ducks again- Ok I know you want to kill me but I have a reason why I haven't updated lately! Ok so I had gotten a little behind in my lit class so I had to catch up THAT work, also It's October 14****th**** and I still don't know what I'm gonna be for Halloween! I'm going over Em's house fot the week end and I still don't have a flippin costume!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeaqh that and I didn't know what to write! –shy smile- lol ok so here's the not so impressive chapter! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I no own, so you no--- ok whatever. That ne's just stupid here's the REAL disclaimer.**

**-ahem-**

**Me: So Em, do I own SWAC yet?**

**Max (my lil bro): what's SWAC?**

**Em & Me: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SWAC IS?!?!??!?!?!?!!??!**

**Joe (my older bro): WOW! OK GUYS! Max. I can't believe you! I mean seriously I only live here part time and I know what SWAC is!**

**Max: Sorry. What is it though? I'm confused.**

**Me: -whispers- see I told you Joe's not that bad. HE knows what SWAC is.**

**Em: -whispers- yeah that doesn't mean I'm gonna let him live down the toothpaste inccedent.**

**Me: fair enough. That was funny though wasn't it?**

**Em: Yeah. And it's even better cuz I got it on camera.**

**Me: yeah I know.**

**Joe: and that also why Mary has three pictures of Sterling Knight on her 'Wall' above her dresser.**

**Max: Of who?**

**Me & Em: YOU DON'T KNOW WHO STERLING KNIGHT IS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Joe: -puts head in hand- Max you truly are clueless. Lets go we have a LOT of work to do.**

**Em: oh and Mary?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Em: We kinda don't own anything thing yet. I have people working on controlling Obama though…**

**Me: I DON'T CARE ABOUT OBAMA! I WANT STERLING KNIGHT! NOW I'M GONNA GO IM MY ROOM AND EAT GRAPES! You wanna come?**

**EM: sure why not –shrugs-**

**I don't own! =D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SPOV**

It was like all of my dreams were coming true! Chad proposed, I'm getting married, now I have to tell my parents… oh wait… I HAVE TO TELL MY PARENTS!!!! Oh great. I need to call Chad.

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-

"Hey Sonshine!" he answered in a perky voice.

"Hey Chad. I was just thinking… could you come over? We need to talk about something…" I said nervously.

"Sure I'll be there as soon as I can." He said obviously worried now.

**Chad POV**

We needed to talk about something? Uh-oh this doesn't sound good. I hopped in my convertible and rushed to her house ASAP. When I got there I knocked on the door and she opened the door and hugged me first thing.

"Hi." She said tiredly. I hugged her back.

"Hi. SO what'd you want to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"Come over here and sit down." She said going to the couch and patting the place next to her. I sat down and she snuggled into my side and sighed. From her actions it didn't seem like she was going to randomly brake up with me or something. Good I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Sonny?" I asked.

"I was just thinking. I'm gonna have to tell my parents that I'm getting married and I'm only 19 **[A/N: lets just pretend that Sonny's 19 and Chad's 20]** I mean there probably gonna flip." She whined.

"It's ok we can tell them together, before we tell the press we don't want them to have to learn it from a magazine before us in person. So we have to be really careful about the press finding out and we need to tell them ASAP." I said.

"Ok. I still don't want to tell them though." She sighed. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You want to watch TV or something?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied. She turned on the TV and we sat there watching both of us dreading what we were going to have to do.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: SO whaddaya think? You like? You no like? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Lol ok so I'll probably write the next chapter in the library on Friday. And I'll update that over the weekend but for now it's goodbye because my book report is waiting to be completed. Just a word of advice. NEVER EVER EVER read the book 'My Brother Sam is Dead' I mean talk about booriiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!! Lol ok so I'll update ASAP!**

**Ideas?**

**Reviewing is you [the readers] responsibility. If you liked the story, then you should review. Tell the author why you liked it! If you didn't like the story, then you should review. Tell the author why you didn't like it! It really helps us authors [namely my] self esteem when we see people reviewing or telling us how we can improve. I don't know about you guys but I take my reviews to heart. If someone tells me how I can improve, I try to incorporate that into my next chapter. I really appreciate it when people are honest with me. I mean if you tell me that my story sucks, I want to know why and if you tell me why I'll take it to heart.**

**Ok well BYEZ!**

**Peace, Love, and Channy,**

**Mary XOXOX**


End file.
